Bright Eyes' Dream
Bright Eyes' Dream is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15 and Magic-is-cute. Premise After Igor kisses Bright Eyes, she dreams about getting married with him. Plot Part One (Outside Igor's Puphouse, Bright Eyes is looking at the sky.) Bright Eyes: Ahh... the soothing zephyr of the breeze. It makes me feel kind of healed. Isn't that right, Whopper? Whopper: It sure does, Bright Eyes. Last I felt a healing sensation was at the planet Florida, where space alligators go to spas to sooth their scaly skins, then shrink down to baby alligators to infiltrate planet Earth's crocodiles.... (Darius enters.) Darius: Grow up, Whopper. (To Bright Eyes) Sorry, Mom. (Darius leaves.) Bright Eyes: Whopper, you're so silly. (Hears Igor sighing.) I'd better get Iggy to enjoy the wind as well. Excuse me for a moment. (Inside Igor's puphouse, he looks at the ceiling as he thinks about Bright Eyes.) Igor: Ah... How I did with my few attempts to marry Bright Eyes in the past, but we were still too young. (Flashback to Igor's Confession.) Igor: You'll still be beautiful once we're married, Princess. I mean--! Bright Eyes: Very-- What? "Once the both of us are married"? What do you mean by that? Igor: (Blushes) Sorry! Sorry. Igor's Voice: However, I did have an example of what to expect. (Flashback to "My Pup-house is Your Pup-house") Bright Eyes: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You're right, Iggy! Earth's Stupidest is quite comedic! Ha ha ha ha ha! Igor: Yep! There's animal attacks, fighters, contests, showdowns, crooks, hicks, jokesters, et cetera. (Flashback ends.) Igor: Well, I suppose I best get ready to become Whopper's horsey again. (Igor walks to the door, but it opens as Bright Eyes comes in.) Bright Eyes: Iggy? (Igor crashes into Bright Eyes and it's shown that he kissed her as Igor fell backwards. In Igor's mind, He and Bright Eyes dance in a tango as They become cats, changing breeds every second.) Igor: I... I... Bright Eyes finally kissed me... at last. Bright Eyes: Iggy... Did you kiss me? Igor: I only wanted to come outside to play with Whopper, then you came up, surprising me... (Winky enters.) Winky: Iggy, are you okay? Bright Eyes: Winky, Iggy just... just... Winky: Iggy just what? (Tony enters inside the pup-house.) Tony: Iggy? Bright Eyes? Are you okay? (Iggy rolls over a few times, as Bright Eyes shudders.) Tony: Uh oh. I better go get Elaine and her assistants. Igor: Tone... She kissed me. At last... Tony: (Starting to tear up) She... kissed... you? Igor: but for now, I'm gonna play with Whopper. I'll conversate with You in due time, Bright Eyes. (leaves His Pup-house after He nuzzles Her.) Tony: (Tearing up) Bright Eyes... Is it true? Bright Eyes: Yes... I got kissed. I feel like... I might have stronger feelings for Iggy. (Tony hugs Bright Eyes while shedding tears, only to quickly compose himself.) Tony: So, why were you going to Iggy's pup-house anyway? Bright Eyes: I was gonna ask him to come outside for the fresh air. Tony: Oh. You know something? I think Iggy's gotten more attracted to you, like a cat to his girlfriend. Bright Eyes: All I did was open his door, and I bumped into him and, well... Tony: I'll check and see if Iggy's okay. See you later, Bright Eyes. (Tony leaves.) Winky: Should I get you a glass of water, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: No, It's ok. I'll talk to Him. (After Igor is done playing with Whopper...) Igor: You know what, Whopper? It was fun! Whopper: It was, wasn't it? Bright Eyes: Iggy? Can I speak with you? Igor: I'm listening. What is it? Bright Eyes: About that kiss... Well, the way you stayed on First base and not advancing, I admire that, and then... We advanced to second the moment the kiss happened. and My heart's going faster. Igor: Really? I... I don't know what to say. except, I was hoping You'd kiss me first on our wedding. but since You kissed me, prematurely... Bright Eyes: It's okay. Igor: It is? Bright Eyes, thank you... (hugs Bright Eyes tearfully.) (Tony enters.) Tony: I just talked to Elaine. She says that she'll have a look at you soon. You need to lie down. Bright Eyes: Be well. Igor: Same to You. (Later, Elaine is talking to Igor, who is shivering.) Elaine: Tony has told me that there might be something wrong with you and Bright Eyes. Is it true? Igor: Well, that depends. I only came out of my puphouse to play with Whopper, then like a surprise, Bright Eyes kissed me. I felt like it'd be the best day of my endless life. Elaine: No doubt. Then, Tony saw you rolling around on the floor while Bright Eyes was shuddering. He thinks you might be very sick. Igor: Me? Sick? No, I was overcome from Bright Eyes' Kiss. Elaine: Hmmm... I see... Well, it appears that you and Bright Eyes are diagnosed with love sickness. Igor: Love sickness? Elaine: Yes. (checks Igor's pulse.) Do you have an urge to hug Bright Eyes? Igor: As long as it's neck level or higher. Elaine: Ah. You speak the truth. What about kissing? Igor: Well, I'm not one to press my luck, but I'd prefer to kiss her paw. Besides, I don't mind her kissing me anywhere on my face. Elaine: Again, It's true. Is there anything else? Igor: What else do you want me to say? Elaine: Like how much you dream of Bright Eyes. Igor: In a normal way. Elaine: Good to hear. Thank you for your time, Igor. Igor: You're welcome. (Later, Elaine is interviewing Bright Eyes.) Elaine: I see. Bright Eyes: Well, it's true. Elaine: Do you dream about marrying Igor? Bright Eyes: (Blushing) Well... kinda... Sometimes.... Elaine: Hmm... Any further opinions? Bright Eyes; No. Elaine: In that case, thank you for your time. Bright Eyes: You're welcome, Mrs. McGillicuddy. Part Two (Later, Igor is looking at a picture of Bright Eyes.) Igor: sigh. How I love Bright Eyes... let me count the ways. One.... Two.... Three... (A knock is heard on the door.) Igor: Come in. (Bartrand enters.) Bartrand: Hi, Iggy! Igor: Hello, Bart... Bartrand: Still thinking about Bright Eyes? Igor: Yep. I sure am. If it's about that kiss-- Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes